When an alarm mechanism emits an alarm signal, particularly via a striking mechanism, a snooze function makes it possible to stop the alarm and then release the alarm again after a short time. This function is only present in electronic timepieces.
FR Patent Application 1235290A in the name of GÜNTER HEMPEL discloses a repeater alarm wherein striking is eliminated by a toothed wheel mounted on the minute arbor and which repeater alarm can be locked in the stop position.